disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5628931-20130828032241
Hey guys this is my first real story I wrote by myself so could you guys please read it and let me know if I should keep going with the story? Thanks guys! Just let me know what you think:) Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I heard my alarm going off next to me. I stumble out of bed hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock. I can feel my feet getting colder and colder as i approach the dark fabric hanging off the rod against the wall and slide them over reviling the bright sunlight shine off my long blonde hair. Mom: 'Kim honey get up. Your going to be late for your first day of school.' I heard my mom say from downstairs Me: 'I'm up mom. Don't worry' I say as I look out my window ...the first day of school. That's always a joy to look forward too. Although I should be use to it by now with my mothers job. Every year we have to move. Every single year. With her kind of job she always gets a promotion and we end up moving when summer begins. Of course my dad doesn't get a say in this because he is not in the picture. He left when I was 4. I don't really like to talk about it that much and haven't told anyone the real story behind it all because I never get the chance to trust someone. But not this year. This year she decided to pack up and move the middle of my sophomore year of high school. This is great. Usually I get to make friends and keep them through that year of high school. But no not this time. I guess I shouldn't be mad. I mean this was a really good job offer she couldn't refuse. I just hate that we had to move during the middle of the school year. My mom said we get to stay here until I graduate from Seaford High but I guess we will have to see. I sigh one last time as I look out the window of my new life. I guess I should start getting ready. Don't want to be late for my first day at Seaford High. I quickly go to my closet and pick out a pair of white skinny jeans, a light purple tank top, and a half purple blue and grey crop top to go over it. Then I pick my favorite grey boots to go with it. I go in the bathroom and curl my hair into small curls and brush my teeth. I quickly grab my backpack and car keys and run downstairs. Me: 'bye mom love you see you after school' I yelled grabbing an apple and running out the door Mom: 'bye sweetie good luck on your first day' she said waving as I ran out the door Luckily school doesn't start for twenty minutes and I only live 3 blocks away. As I step out of my car I work my way to the building. Here we go I thought. I pull open the doors to the high school walking inside. As I start walking through the building I hear kids start whispering things like 'she must be new' or 'dang she's hot' or 'look another new kid.' Great. These people already have their own little cliques. You've got the cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds, the skaters, the goths, the wannabes, the 'rock stars', and the regular kids. But one group really catches my eye. A group of 4 boys and 3 girls, who I'm guessing is some of their girlfriends, over by the lockers. The first boy is a short, kind of chubby African-American boy. He has braces and is wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and orange vans. He's standing with a rather small girl with a short black skirt, white tank top, and very stylish blue shoes and straight hair. Interesting fashion choice but looks cute on her. The second boy is what looks like a Latino boy. He is wearing a purple under shirt with a black leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans and purple high tops. He stands with a much taller girl with long brown hair. She is wearing a cheerleading outfit with her hair pulled up and a blue bow to top it off. The third boy is a scrawny, sort of pale boy. He is sitting on the bench next to the lockers holding one of the girls hand. He is wearing a yellow checkered shirt, jeans, and some nike shoes. The girl sitting next to him is really pretty, but she kind of seems nerdy but looks really sweet. She is wearing a pink shirt with a flower at the top by her right shoulder, a skirt, and pink flats with small curls just reaching her shoulders. The last boy really caught my attention. He is leaning against the lockers. He is wearing an ocean blue colored shirt, sort of light/dark faded jeans, and white vans. Wow he is kind of cute. He has brown shaggy hair that is so adorable. As I'm standing on the other side of the hallway staring at the group of teens laughing, the boy with the blue shirt and shaggy brown hair looks over at me slightly laughing and looks me straight in the eye. Oh no. His laugh fades into a small smile showing he has caught me staring. I give him a small smile and walk toward the attendance office not looking to the side as he stares at me. I walk up to the front desk to a lady in her mid 30's. Me: 'umm excuse me I'm new and I was told to come here to get my schedule' Lady: 'ahh yes you must be Kim Crawford. Pleasure to finally meet you.' She said with a smile Me: 'yes I am today is my first day' Lady: 'yes I have your schedule, books, and locker combination right here.' She says as she hands me a textbook and my schedule Me: 'thank you' I say with a small smile trying to hide the fact that I don't want to be here Lady: 'your welcome and please if you have any questions you know where to find me. Ohh and welcome to Seaford High' she said sweetly Me: 'thanks' I say as I walk out of the office. I can see people staring at me. Knowing I am new to the school. I ignore all the stares, hold my books to my chest and look at my schedule to find out where my locker is. Locker 141 is my number. I look around to find my locker, when I see the boy in the blue with the shaggy hair staring at me again. I see him say something to all his friends as they all look toward me. I quickly look back to my paper and back up to find my locker. I see my locker in front of me and enter the combination as it flings open. I try pushing all of my textbooks into my locker when one of them falls to the ground. I lean down to pick it up when I see the boy from earlier. His shaggy brown hair a little messy and his beautiful brown eyes...wait what did I just say? I stand up straight and look him in the eyes. Jack: 'Here. You dropped this' he said handing me my book. I went to grab it when our hands touched. Sparks. That's all I could say. I quickly took the book and set it in my locker. Me: 'thanks.' I said not looking at him. But I could tell he was confused from his reaction peaking out of the corner of my eye. Jack: 'Well anyway I'm jack' he said with a smile leaning against the locker next to mine holding out his hand. Me: I studied his hand for a minute before shaking it and saying 'I'm Kim. I'm new today's my first day' Jack: 'yeah I could tell. You looked a little lost.' He said while laughing in between speaking. Me:'yeah just a little.' I said while closing my locker and looking at my schedule to find my first class. 'Well thanks for the help, jack was it?' I said looking at him trying to hide the fact that I really did know his name. How could I not with those adorable moles on each side of his cheeks not including the amazing hair....stop it kim your staring. Jack: 'yup that's me!' He said smiling so big as his chocolate brown eyes sparkled making me melt in my shoes. Me: 'well thanks anyway. See you around.' I say holding my books and walking toward my first class which I am guessing is to the right but who knows. I start to walk toward my class as I hear someone running up to me. I hear my name being called as I turn around to see jack running up to me. Well this is odd. What does he want? Jack: 'Kim wait up! Hey why did you leave so fast we didn't get a chance to talk?' He said with a little concern and what seemed like hurt in his big brown eyes. Me: 'umm talk about what? You don't know me it's only my first day.' I said trying to ignore the fact that I'm freaking out he chased after me. Jack: 'I don't really know you but I want to know you. There is just something different about you than all the other girls here. And plus its your first day don't you want a friend?' He said with a big smile and a lot of "please say yes" in his eyes. Wow maybe he is different. It would be nice to get to know him. Me: 'well I'm hoping that it's a good different but sure! I would love a friend.' I said smiling at him. Jack: 'trust me it's a very good kind of different' he said smiling as we locked eyes for a few seconds before he grabbed my schedule out of my hand seeing what my first period is. 'No way we have first period together. Soo can I walk you to class? Or should I say our class!' He said smiling handing me my schedule. Me: 'sure' I said smiling and slightly biting my lower lip. As we walked to class I could feel the heat coming off his hand as I felt the warm hand brush up against mine like he wanted to hold my hand but was to afraid to make a move. Probably because he barely knew me and because it was my first day. Oh please I must be dreaming. But I could already tell the rest of my high school experience at Seaford High School was going to be the best three years of my life. Lets just hope I get to stay long enough.